


The king new suit

by sakuraza095



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraza095/pseuds/sakuraza095
Summary: What would happen if the Kimoyo beads are used to serve Erik Killmonger's 'improper' fantasy?





	The king new suit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This chapter content explicit scene, crucial words. If you're not used to it, please click back.
> 
> This is a translate version of my Black Panther fanfic. In here, I only translate short stories and not the main one in my original fanfic.. There will be no new story updates in this version, every new story will be updates first in my original fanfic. Also, it take me a lots of time to translate one fic so It will take time to update new one
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading my fic. Wish you have a good time reading:<3
> 
> All your comments, favorites are motivations for me to write the story. If you like, you can suggest some interesting scenarios and I will try to write it as much as possible.
> 
> P/S: English is not my mother tongue so there will be some error but I hope you guys still understand the story line.

Wakanda is one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world, possessing agro-climatic conditions and outstanding economic development. On the surface everyone thinks that it is a poor country but no one doubts inside is a prosperous empire. But it had a single flaw, it was so hot here and Kittens were always dressed in clothes that look supposed to be for winter.

Normally, T'Challa wears clothes that are both boring in color and in style. He wore a long black suits with Wakanda tradition pattern, worn with the same colored trousers as if it were a casual outfit for in house and night out. When T'Challa had to go out for an interview or negotiations ,he would wear a western style suits, it's the same but in a different form. Even in his previous mission to capture Klaus, Nakia had to convince T'Challa that he should wear a more dynamic and trendy outfit.

For a fashionistas like Erik, that is unacceptable. Looking at Erik wardrobe, all the clothes are diverse in style, spot on color with a few black and white tone, it is all the current most trendy clothes and of course, not to mention the shoes and accessories collection. All are luxury and limited edition. The Leopard looked at T'Challa who was wearing a costume that looks insane in this weather with the outdated sandals that T'Challa always said was 'traditional beauty and easy to move' is making Erik shivering down to his spine. Even though the costumes fit perfectly on T'Challa's body, showing his strong shoulders, slender waist and Kitten bubble butt Erik massage day after day. Unfortunately, it did not show enough skin and reduced most of Kitten sexiness.

But today

That will end

Erik and Shuri had dragged T'Challa from shop to shop in the magnificent shopping mall located in the heart of Paris - the fashion capital of the world. Anywhere they go, everyone turned around to look at three most gorgeous people walking around the big building. All girls were watching Erik Killmonger walking in a trendy outfit, a simple white T-shirt with a red-and-black bomber jacket, a pair of tight trousers revealing his sturdy legs and strong thighs, Air Jordan 1 Retro sports shoes and a light purple glass eyewear on his masculine face. Just look at how famous he is plus the advantage of being an Alpha. Shuri was wearing a white F*ck off printed shirt, a black leather skirt , a pair of ankles boots and tufted her hair on either side. Shuri looked both cheerful and cool at the same time. As for T'Challa, he looked uncomfortable in the costumes prepared by the other two, plain white T-shirts, black skinny jeans and his horrible sandals. This is the best effort of Killmonger and Shuri to make T'Challa not looks like he is prepared to go to the funeral.

Killmonger makes sure that no one lead eyes on his Kitten by making T'Challa less noticeable and focused on Erik and little princess. Still, there are some bitches who dare approach his Kitten and every time like that, the leopard shoots out the threatening looks as if to say 'Stay away you useless whore'

T'Challa was dragged from one store to another, try on thousands of different clothes, he did not know how long he had been staying here. Erik wickedly drag him into the underwear shop for women, at first T'Challa thought that Shuri wanted to go and in surprise of everybody inside the shop, Killmonger dare to grope Kitten chest to measure size, making T'Challa face go bright red and do not dare to look up.

'Wow, cousin, your breasts are really big, I wonder which style suitable to you cuz'

'N'Jadaka ... stop..your hands ... we are outside ... wait till we come back'

Shuri jerked Erik naughty hands, throwing him a scornful look.

'Hey Killmonger, do not harassed my brother in public . Now two of you get out of the area just for women '

Then Erik had to stop teasing T'Challa, what a shame. Today, the two have chosen for T'Challa several T-shirts, shorts, jeans with a variety of colors and different style, Erik actually picked him some torn jeans but T'Challa decided not to take it because it did not fit the image of a king and it was too revealing, a leopard pattern leather jacket, shoes just like the one Erik had. As he walked around, T'Challa saw a pair of sunglasses with a leopard print, he thought it would fit well with Erik so he bought the glasses for him.

In addition to the clothes, Erik personally prepared a special gift for T'Challa, which cost him sleepless nights to make in Shuri's lab. To get into that lab, Erik had to do everything to get princess approval. As Erik step in front of the lab main door, a pile of alarms roar loudly and the defense system intended to eliminate Erik Killmonger immediately. After Erik destroyed most of the alarm, Shuri dash out angrily and asked what business he has with her.

'What do you want, are you going to steal Wakanda's technology and bring it to the front line again?'

'No, I came here today to ask you a favor kiddo'

Shuri rolled her eyes to see if the person in front of her was Killmonger or not because he was the kind of person who never asked for help from anyone.

'What did you say, am I hear it correctly, are you Killmonger?'

Erik takes out a magic object from his pants pocket which could make Shuri allow him to enter the lab.

'This is Coachella's VIP tickets where viewers can interact, seeing famous celebrities in the world, such as Beyonce, Cardi B, The Weeknd .... Don't you wanna go here?'

'Don't think you can palm me with a ticket ...'

'Then, come along is a Disney Land unlimited play ticket that covers all of games in California Disney Land's and this Killmonger will help you sneak out without your brother and mother noticing'

Shuri looked with star shine in her bright eyes and snatched two tickets at Erik's hand immediately.

'Okay, just this time. Now tell me, Killmonger, what are you want me to do?'

Erik is not suck at making electronics devices, besides he also studies technology at MIT, but compared to little princess, he is far behind than her. He is asking Shuri for help in creating a nano bracelet that functions similarly to his and T'Challa transform necklace. It's not black panther suit but something much more interesting.

When T'Challa was dressed in his usual outfit , Erik grabbed his wrist, pulled lightly, and put on T'Challa wrist a small, gold-clad bracelet with leopard pattern on it. T'Challa raised his hand to see the bracelet more clearly.

'These nights you going to bed late because you were making this bracelet for me? I love it, thank you N'Jadaka '

'You would love it even more if you knew it can do this'

Erik order the kimoyo beads on his hand, the nanotechnology of T'Challa bracelet slowly activated, forming a pair of black cat ears and tail behind him. Erik grabbed the opportunity to film the scene he see and Shuri also asked him to record it to documentary purposes. With his skill, he only able to create motionless ears and tail, it seems like Shuri had upgraded his work. Must thanks her after this.

T'Challa touched the strange object on his head, feeling something moving behind his back. He has cat ears and tail!

'You look so cute my king, do you like my gift?'

'What ... what are you making? N'Jadaka, why do I have cat ears and tail'

'I made a nanotube capable of transforming into any form, clothes I want if I give orders. For example...'

As soon as Erik finished speaking, T'Challa suit was replaced by a long white skirt that tightly hugged his body, one side slitting up to his mid-thigh. Kitten shyly cover his body but Erik had already seen all the secret place.

'Look, cousin, isn't the bracelet I made is brilliant idea? Now Kitten, you look no different than a real female cat'

'N'Jadaka, what did you just create? Please change me back'

Erik smirked, pulling the other person's hand to fall into his embrace, his eyes looking carefully at the cat ears falling on T'Challa's head. The Leopard leans forward to bite T'Challa cat ears, trying to see if the king can feel anything. Feeling the sensation slowly coming down from the top, T'Challa startle, his mouth beginning to sound like a kitten meowing. The tail behind T'Challa voluntarily wrapped around Erik's thighs as tightly as it could. Erik moves to the bed, so Kitten sit on his laps and kiss him intensely, Erik hand tugging at the base of T'Challa's cat tail. With each touch which make him moan, T'Challa's body now has two more sensitive spots, causing him to twist his body involuntarily.

'Do the king like the dress I choose for you, there are many other styles I personally choose for you inside this bracelet. Your highness will have opportunities to try it on later'

T'Challa blushed, sighing as he saw the excited face just like a child of Erik.

'N'Jadaka, I do not know you have this kind of pervert fetish'

'Perverted? You call me a pervert but look down here * pull T'Challa dress up * your cock was soaking up my hands the entire time. You called me a pervert but it seems like your are more a pervert than me'

Erik jerks his hands up and down faster, leaving T'Challa moaning on his laps. The Leopard slowly took off his clothes but still keep T'Challa dress on. Kitten hugged Erik tightly, rubbing Erik's scar softly on his back as if to ease his long gone pain.

Erik slid his hand behind T'Challa back and began to put his fingers into T'Challa's wet hole, loosening it before get in. Erik put his entire length of his cock into T'Challa hole, causing Kitten tails and ears upright, unconsciously leaving two rows of red finger nails print on Erik's back. This time Erik is not moving, he wants to see Kitten moving on his own.

'Good Kitten, shake your ass on my cock'

T'Challa had no resistance to Erik anymore, now he can only able to follow Erik's words to please him. T'Challa tried to hold himself up, put his hands against Erik's tight chest muscles, then dropped himself down on Erik hard cock. T'Challa naturally has no experience sex and can only slightly shaking his hips. But T'Challa still feels insufficient, feeling that Erik has not reached the deepest place in his body, and the filling sensation is not as strong as it used to be, making T'Challa slightly clutching his cat's ears. T'Challa would never dare to say dirty words to beg Erik to fuck him but the gesture on his ear and tail is very honest. T'Challa's tail wrapped itself lightly on Erik's arm, hinting demand Erik.

As for Erik, he is actually enjoying the scene before his eyes. The king of Wakanda was shaking his hips on him, wearing a white dress hug tightly his sexy body, with a cat ears and a flexible tail that acted on its own. If the royal family see their king moaning under the traitor son, Erik is make sure to be turned into ashes. But of course, this lusty side of T'Challa was only for Erik to see alone. The Leopard has repeatedly breaking T'Challa rules, forcing him to beg Erik with dirty words, forcing him to act as a thirsty slut and T'Challa do it for a the sake of making Erik Killmonger happy. Erik lifted T'Challa's chin lightly so that his large brown eyes already filled with tear that looked at him.

'Are you feeling good Kitten? If you can pleasure yourself than it seems like you don't need my help'

Kitten hands on Erik's trembling, T'Challa's eyes now had more and more tear in it, his mouth saying more demanding words.

'No...please...N'Jadaka....I can't bear .. anymore. Please...'

'Very good Kitten, you should be more honest like this so that I know what you want, cuz'

Erik sat up and placed T'Challa under his body, slamming hard into the deepest part of T'Challa, making Kitten moan louder than before. The two of them make love to each other non stop for three round. Erik orders on his kimoyo beads to turn T'Challa ears and skirt back into a bracelet. Kitten lay in Erik's lap, gently stroking his hair.

'You seem like seeing me in women's clothes, don't you feel disgusted, I'm a man anyway?'

'I don't care what others think. I like to see you like this. You don't have to care what they think, just only care about what I think'

'Ah, come here, this bracelet has others kind. Try the cheongsam dress and then we have another round'

Erik ordered the beads and the bracelet transform into the traditional Chinese costume.

'N'Jadakaaaaaa'

In the meantime, Princess Shuri is having a good time at the concert.


End file.
